Two Can Play This Game
by leaymane
Summary: Finnick was able to withstand the devastation of winning the Hunger Games and the attention of lusting Capitol women. When the same starts happening to Annie, a new kind of anger against the Capitol builds up? He secretly joins rebel forces as an insider from the Capitol. But at what cost will the fight damage the relationship he's fighting for?
1. Meeting

**Hey everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. Here's my interpretation of Finnick and Annie's relationship surrounding their Hunger Games win and the bitter struggle against the Capitol. Please let me know what you think in a review! Thanks and enjoy!**

I was bitter after I won the 65th Hunger Games. Being from a Career district, I received a surge of compliments and well wishes from people all around. I couldn't escape them since they knew where I lived.

Since I won the Games, my family and I live in the Victor's Village, a community of houses set for victors. The houses after all were not much different from the others in the district. To me, winning the Games for wealth was useless, since many people lived more than comfortably in District 4. The biggest difference was the arrogance that hung in the air, thanks to the victors. No matter how much time has passed, they loved to discuss how they won the Games and how the Capitol loved them oh so much. No matter to them that they had to kill their counterpart from their own district. They didn't discuss that.

In the days following the Games, I would escape to the sea. That was the only place I felt was still real. I went to the beach, where I saw boats scattered in the distance, hauling in fish. Before the Games, my father was one of those workers. I would stand at this exact spot and watch him. He would pull seemingly endless amounts of fish with nets from the ocean. Luckily he didn't have the unfortunate job of cleaning them out. After being cleaned, the fish were processed in factories then shipped to the Capitol and wealthy nearby districts like us. Victors or their families weren't required to work, but that didn't take away the fact that nearly everybody else _was_ working. Out here, where I could see laborers firsthand yet the serenity of the blue water, I was able to think. How did others feel about working? Were they as bitter as me and just presented a façade to the Capitol and each other? Did they think that the Capitol's apparent fondness of our district just made it worse when we received the same treatment as the other districts?

One day I noticed a girl join me at my spot. She looked young, so she probably wasn't of age to work in the factories yet. I hesitated talking to her as I contemplated my bitter feelings and therefore wasn't in a sociable state. Like me, she just stood there for a while, looking out at the blue horizon. Then she did the most peculiar thing.

The girl ran to the water as a wave returned to its source. When her feet were submerged, she took another slow step toward an incoming wave. Before it could come close to reaching her she sprinted back and fell on the sand.

I walked up to the girl, now sprawled comfortably on the sand. "Afraid of the water?" Oops, that came out wrong.

"Yes," she said earnestly. "I told myself I would learn how to swim."

That was different. Most women and girls never bothered to learn, as they didn't have to work in the boats. When they did get near the water, it was to lay out a towel on the beach and tan while reading a glossy Capitol magazine.

I didn't want to mention this fact, as I already sounded rude with my first comment. I quickly added, "When did you want to start learning?"

"I've actually been out here a few days for about two weeks," she admitted. "You weren't here though, since you just got back from the Games."

I stared at her, confused, until I remembered. She saw the reaping, the interviews and the televised Games. She had seen the dazzling show I put on for the Capitol audience and all of my killings in the arena. I turned away from her, not wanting her to meet my eyes, whether she would commend me for my win or narrow her eyes with biting judgment.

What I didn't expect was her hand on my shoulder. She stared at me with not pity but understanding.

"I saw the look of regret every time you killed someone," she said. "The Capitol and everyone else may have ignored it, but just know someone saw it and you're not a bad person for making it out alive."

I didn't know how to respond, as my family just gave me glances of sheer disappointment, while other Victors and townspeople complimented me excitedly about my win. Her refreshing thought gave me a little comfort

"I...don't think we've met," I stuttered. "I'm Finnick Odair."

She laughed. "I know. I'm Annie. Annie Cresta."

I felt bad that I didn't know her, but she knew me and for a terrible reason. "Pleased to meet you Annie," I said, extending a hand.

She took it. Her arm was thin and pale, unlike many of the people in the district, who frequently tanned under the blazing coastal sun. I was about to mention it, but I held my tongue, disgusted with the careless attitude that I developed from living and talking in a superficial place.

Instead I said, "How about I teach you a bit? My father showed me a bit so I would be ready to become a fisherman." But I would never be one.

If she caught the guilt lingering in my eyes, she ignored it. She excitedly replied. "Yes! I would love that! We can meet here around this time every day," she stopped abruptly, glancing at me. "If that's ok with you."

I wouldn't have the time to contemplate my messed up existence and country. This could be a good thing, forgetting all the anger and hypocrisy and injustice with someone else. I smiled. "Of course. Let's start now."

**That concludes Chapter 1. I hoped you all liked it! Unfortunately next time, things will take a downward turn with Finnick's win costing him more than he anticipated…**


	2. Doubting

**I apologize for not updating this for a while, but I just finished school and am less busy now! This is Chapter 2, and I hope it was worth the wait!**

Meeting with Annie at the beach every afternoon became routine. I haven't enjoyed myself so much in a long time. Annie worked hard at learning how to swim for hours on end. But our muscles grew sore and the sun descended over the water. We both eventually lost our concentration and started goofing off.

I loved running into the water holding her hand and screaming as cold waves crashed on us. I loved spending hours in the ocean doing this. I loved dropping onto the sand with her by my side. I loved not having to talk about anything at all like everyone else expected from me.

We were just two kids trying to grasp any sliver of childhood we could in a world of children doing hard labor and fighting to the death on television. I wished every moment of the day could be like this and every girl could be like Annie. Girls that didn't grow up too quickly, obsessing over their looks and the latest male victors – God help me. She was young and unaffected by what the others around her did. I finally discovered someone that I could escape with to just have fun.

Ok, I imagined her as more than a friend. I couldn't ignore the glow of her skin on a sunny day or the sparkle of her blue eyes reflecting the sea. These feelings intensified with each day. I tried to cast them off, but they raced through my head every time I saw her. She was way too young, so I kept my thoughts to myself.

One day she broke the routine. I was running into the surf as usual when I noticed she wasn't following. She stood on the sand staring at me. My heart lurched as I wondered what was wrong. I didn't know much about her, so what could I do?

"What is it Annie?" I cautiously asked, moving toward her.

She didn't answer at first, tracing lines in the sane with her toes.

"Why do you spend so much time with me anyways?" she finally said meeting my eyes.

I looked away. Could she see right through me? No, impossible. I could maneuver around my little secret.

"I liked spending time with you. It's nice having a friend," I replied earnestly.

"You could have many friends you know. You're a victor."

I laughed. "Making friends really isn't as easy as it looks for me. I feel pretty used when people want to be friends with me just because I won the Games. I'm pretty intent on keeping only real friends."

She didn't say anything to that, but the corners of her mouth curved up into a slight smile.

"Go ahead. I like when you smile," I said. "Don't doubt our friendship."

"Is this friendship Finnick?" Annie bit her lip took a step back, increasing the gap between us. "I shouldn't have said that." She backed away faster.

My mouth went dry. So she did notice something between us. Why was she questioning it? "Please wait Annie! I want to hear what you have to say!" I called. But she was running, not looking back. Within a few seconds, she was gone.

Annie wouldn't leave my thoughts even at home. I stared at the fish my mother had prepared for dinner. It still had eyes and it was delicately dressed like a Capital crony. I somehow felt it watching me. I couldn't look away. Take away the scales and dressings, I could only see Annie looking back at me with fearful eyes. Did she really feel like I did? Was she scared? I was scared too, but if she felt the same way, I wouldn't let the guilt eat away at me anymore. But did she care what the others would think?

My mother broke my train of thought, turning around from the stove and giving me that disappointed look.

"Finnick, you don't have to hang around here all the time. Go meet some people. Other mothers in town are always telling me what a handsome, charming man you are growing to be. I know the kids feel the same way. Don't be afraid to introduce yourself. The whole district, not to mention the Capitol, adores you."

"Mother, please. I don't want friends for the sake of friends. I don't want the attention."

She laughed nervously. "Nonsense. You were such a sociable child, always with a friend on either side of you. How could that have changed?"

"Don't make me point out the obvious."

She tried to keep a smile plastered on her face. "Honey, don't try starting any problems." She lowered her voice. "They're watching us closely. Closer than any of the other families in the district. You're supposed to be the model for other kids. I don't know how much longer you can steer clear of the public eye."

"I didn't ask for this," I said, leaving the room and heading outside. I couldn't have cared less about the other kids, because all they wanted was the "Capitol darling." I only cared what my family, my meager friends and Annie thought of me. I knew underneath the cheerful, everything-is-fine act, my parents really did support me.

Now I wasn't so sure about Annie. I really wanted her support. I could talk to her about this, the constant struggle to keep my old self. After just weeks of keeping our thoughts silent, she showed a bit of hope. She took the first step. I needed to find her and explain my feelings for her.

I found myself back at the beach, wishing our thoughts matched and we would both be here. But she wasn't.

Even for the next couple of days at our normal time, there was no sign of Annie. I had no idea where she lived, I hated to admit, so I would have to meet her by chance around town or here. Since she wasn't here, I decided to go into town. She couldn't hide among the nuisance of the townspeople forever.

I knew what I was getting into by coming out of the shadows. People were probably wondering why I wasn't parading around with an air of confidence and trading stories with other victors.

Walking to the main plaza, I managed to cast off most eager mothers and giggling teenagers and awestruck young men with a smile. I heard rounds of "Great job in the Games," and "Where have you been Finnick?" and "When are you going on TV again?" Not much of "How are you getting along after the Games?" They were just like the paparazzi, asking all of the intrusive questions but avoiding the real questions. I had nothing to say to these people.

I remembered how I loved wandering around town before the Games. I could have decent conversations with people, about our work, our families, our friends. I loved visiting the Merces' outdoor market, the Nilou's seafood stand, the Blaisen's thift store…wait. That was it. Annie probably saw my fake relationship with Naomi Blaisen, one of my oldest friends from childhood.

Naomi supported me up until the last minute before the Games, following me to the Capitol. Of course the ever gossipy Caesar Flickman caught sight of my friendship with Naomi and blew it up out of proportion. In the audience, she caught my eye and gave me an amused smirk. I decided to play along. Why not anyway? It could have been my last chance to enjoy myself and poke fun at the gullible Capitol audience. Since then, I completely forgot, as I tried to clear my mind when I returned home.

Naomi could help me out. She always was there from tying a loose shoelace to teaching me to put on a real tie for the school dances.

Within minutes, I stood in front of the thrift store. She usually worked here a few times a week. Stepping inside, my eyes were overwhelmed with the blinding assortment of colors on the racks. The store received the "out" clothing from the Capitol. After all, they could only wear something once, right? I spotted Naomi at the counter, wearing her usual faded plaid flannel. It was relieving that she could sell this hideous stuff but avoid wearing it.

She was helping a customer at the counter, a big man who I hid behind so I could surprise her. As the man moved away, Naomi's expression changed from boredom to shock.

"Finnick!" she shrieked, causing some customers to look up. "Dude! About time you showed up! I've been looking for you for weeks but you've never been around!"

"Shush!" I said, timidly, trying not to catch the eye of anyone watching me. I didn't want to further those pre-Games rumors. I turned to Naomi. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"I've got to watch the counter. This will have to do, unless it can wait."

I lowered my voice. "Are people still circulating the rumors about you and me?"

She whispered too. "After you won, people came here in a frenzy asking me all kinds of questions. They mostly cleared out though, since I had nothing good to tell them. I wasn't still supposed to play along, was I?"

What a great friend she was. I haven't seen her in weeks, but she could basically read my mind. "No, you weren't. That's actually what I'm here about."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is this about something that happened in the Games?"

Of course she watched every single minute of the Games intently. She was the first to bring that up, but I didn't want to resurface more memories.

"It's actually what happened after." I took a deep breath. I was ready to release this secret. "I met this girl."

Naomi reacted instantly, punching me playfully in the gut. "Hey, finally! I mean, go on. No more interruptions."

I continued, "Her name's Annie. I met her on the beach and I've spent time with her there every day since. She's wonderful, like you, Naomi, but it feels different. You and me grew up together, and it would seem natural that we would date, like the Capitol assumes, but that isn't us. As for Annie, she is young, probably too young to be corrupted by an older guy like me. I don't care. I want to share everything with her. I want more time with her. I wasn't sure until she blurted out her feelings for me, became insecure and took off. I just…want to know her, be with her, but I don't know how."

She smiled weakly. Oh no, what did that mean? "Finnick, I love that you've found someone. This is definitely long overdue, especially with all you had to endure lately."

"But?" I questioned suspiciously.

"There's something you have to know. Something that would break your dear Annie's heart." She stared at me solemnly and continued, "I'm not sure if you know what happened to the other victors, but it doesn't end with their Games." She stopped, looking panicked.

"Go on," I urged.

"The Capitol…the people often want the victors there." Her voice was a soft whisper now. "For their own personal use. Like prostitutes."

I felt my knees giving out, so I grasped the counter for support.

"I can't be sure it will happen to you," Naomi said. "But you better be ready if it does."

**And there's a plot twist! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and spent a lot of time on it. Things will get even more intense as the chapters go on! Look for Chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Ominous

**I hope this chapter will expand your interest! Thanks for reading!**

I stared blankly at my now cold tea in my living room. My mom had decorated the room lavishly, filling it with color, but today I only saw gray. Mom clutched a rose pink envelope, biding her time before she thought I could handle opening it. Naomi and Mom stood beside me, exchanging pitying glances with each other, thinking I didn't see.

I was angry with Naomi, because she suggested I don't see Annie anymore. Because of the threat of prostitution I was heading toward in the Capitol. We argued over it, but deep down I knew she had a valid point. Why should Annie have to deal with all of my looming problems? I wished I could talk to Annie still. We left things unfinished last week when she brought up our relationship. Ever since she ran away, mortified, from our beach that day, I've wanted to tell her how I felt the same way.

Now since things have changed, I wasn't sure if I could tell her. I didn't want to listen to Naomi's advice, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

As for my mom, she did not know about Annie yet. She constantly nagged me to make friends, but she often judged people. I didn't think she'd look so favorably upon Annie, who wanted to swim, just like men. I loved my mom, but she stuck firmly to societal standards too much. Of course she knew the prostitution in the Capitol was wrong, but she didn't say anything about that. That practice became the distorted norm. It would be wrong if someone did it here, but in the Capitol, the public should just turn a blind eye.

I sighed, breaking my stare from the murky tea. "Just give me the envelope."

Mom handed it over, with another glance at Naomi. The envelope reeked strongly of musty rose perfume, making my head ache.

I read it silently, keeping it away from the others' anxious eyes:

"Dear Mr. Odair,

Another great honor of being a victor is staying in favor with the Capitol. As Secretary of Citizen Relations, it is my duty to keep the Capitol citizens happy. Since the conclusion of the last Hunger Games, I have received many letters requesting your company. Please report to my office this upcoming Monday to discuss your duties. Be ready to start right away. Your train ticket is enclosed.

With my all best,

Lucretia Plumley

Secretary of Citizen Relations"

I wasn't safe from it. That was all I could think. My blood started racing faster and my vision slowly began clouding. Shutting my eyes, I ignored the incomprehensible voices around me. I had to get out. My first instinct was to run to my room. But Mom and Naomi would follow me and wait until I came out. Not happening. I couldn't be in the house. I went to the only place I knew I could be alone. The beach.

I slumped down on the cold evening sand, silently tears fall. How could I have wasted weeks complaining about the past when the worst may not be over yet? I should have expected something. These last few weeks were too good to be true. The ocean in front of me came into focus, blue as ever. It never changed, not even a tiny shade. My life was a shade of blue too, but it was only getting darker.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I tensed up, expecting my mother or Naomi to have followed me. But it wasn't either. It was Annie.

Silence overpowered me as I gaped at her in wonder, wiping my eyes.

She answered my initial thought, "I was hiding in the grasses back there. I hid when I saw you coming."

She paused, joining me on the sand. "I still came here everyday. I waited in the safety of the dunes so you wouldn't see me. When you left, I could come out. Follow the path of your footsteps down to the water. Try to recall what you taught me. Not just about swimming. About having fun, despite the heaviness of life." She brushed my hand with hers gently. "It wasn't the same. I wanted you there but I was afraid. Then you didn't show up today like you usually do. You wouldn't miss a day here, so I thought something must have happened. I scolded myself for not gathering the guts to approach you and just speak my mind. Now you're here and I'm not making that mistake again." Her fingers locked around mine. "Your hand is so cold," she said. I tried to avert her eyes as she looked over. "Finnick, you're scaring me. Say something. I know something's wrong." Pause. "You're never here at this time. You started coming at our time to ease your mind after the Games. After some time though you took a turn for the better. You became so full of life, so happy, in the ocean. That's not you right now. And I'm not leaving until you tell me what is happening with you."

Of course she could sense something. I wished the silence would work with her just like with Mom and Naomi. Somehow her words got to me in a way theirs couldn't. Only she knew my all of my thoughts, my worries just by being with me. Her touch was a warm sensation, compelling me to respond. My sight began to blur again with tears rising up again and I barely saw her face anymore.

I stopped trying. I collapsed onto her, burying my head into her soft shirt and warm skin.

"Annie," I whispered thickly. I could tell she didn't know how to react at first. Then I felt her arms close around me.

She didn't push me anymore to talk. We just sat in silence. Still I had to say it. I waited for my breathing to slow before I told her anything. I rested my head in her lap, looking up at her young, frightened face.

"I'm not done with the Capitol yet." Her blue eyes widened. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see any further reactions. "They're using me. For sex."

I heard her sharp intake of breath. "I really didn't want to tell you," I continued.

"Of course you should. You shouldn't be ashamed of that. It's not your fault. But how can they make you do that after you already won the Games?"

Didn't she understand? "You shouldn't have to deal with this along with me. You don't need to be involved."

"Of course I do. I mean, I just blurted out all of my feelings about you, but that doesn't mean…"

"I like you too. Which is why I don't want you to deal with this."

She smiled more confidently now. "No, I think this is how it works: I like you, you like me, and we're in this together. I don't know much about dealing with the Capitol, but I'm up for the challenge. You helped me learn how to swim. No other guy around here would do that. They wouldn't even consider it. They would be wondering why I'm not sunbathing or reading up on all the trends and gossip. Girls don't need to swim, they say."

"Funny how they won't teach you that but you'd totally need it in the Games. No wonder there are so many male victors," I added dejectedly.

Annie combed her delicate fingers through my hair and sand flew out. "If there were more people like you, there would be more female victors. But that's just my point. You are so wonderful, I feel like I should reciprocate in some way.

"There's not much you can do in this situation." I was scared she would try to come with me, and I didn't want her near those Capitol monsters. She was just a girl.

"I don't know what it's like there and what those people are like. I can be here when you get back though. I can listen. I can tell you that it doesn't change who you are or how I see you. Not to mention when you're gone, I can brush up on my self-defense skills so I can kick some ass one day," she joked. Then turning serious, she added, "It's not much, but I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you do there. I know the real you is the one I got to know right here." Her response alleviated my fears a bit.

A weird sort of calm enveloped me as I stared up at the sky and Annie's beautiful face above me. This is where I want to be, I realized. I couldn't let myself fall apart over this victor mess. I wanted us to stay like this.

"We'll always have this place when you get back," she said, answering my thoughts. She brushed her lips against my hand. Not enough. I sat up and kissed her, pushing her back into the sand. When our lips parted, Annie looked a little stunned.

"What?" I said, amused.

"I'm still in shock. I was so scared to show that I like you. It's all new to me." She looked away and scooped up a pile of sand.

"Believe it or not, I'm in the same boat. No relationships before."

"But that girl on TV with you?"

I tilted her face up to meet mine. "She's my oldest friend. We were just messing around for the audience. I can feel this is something new."

"Ok," she answered simply. "Can I meet her?"

"Can I kiss you again first?" I was already locking her down by the wrists again.

She complied, giggling. For the first time since I was a kid, I felt that I had control over my life and just the simple things I do. I knew later matters would be out of my control, but I cast those thoughts away. I replaced them with delicate, pale skin, sparkling sapphire eyes and the calm wind, carrying our love out to sea.

My fears would come back to haunt me when I left her side. The most extreme came in the form of my oldest friend.

"You actually told her?" Naomi shouted, then lowered her voice, as passing people stared at us. We were walking across town to my house.

"I wasn't planning on her even seeing me again, but when she came I had to! She saw me there and she's not stupid you know" I argued.

Naomi stopped, causing a woman behind us to bump into her, before irately clacking away on ridiculously high heels.

"Oh don't tell me," Naomi rolled her eyes. "She stumbled across the Finnick waterworks spectacle."

I clenched my fists, wanting to spit out an vicious reply. Everyone who knew me labeled me as "emotional," from when kids stole my spilled crayons on the school grounds in third grade, to me having a complete breakdown in front of the crowd at the reaping as my name was called.

She continued, "This poor girl couldn't help but be drawn in, and there was no way you'd let her get away without telling your life story."

"I didn't tell her my life story," I spit back. "I didn't even want to say anything for a while, but she convinced me. Annie is wonderful and it's certainly worth telling her."

"I don't know," she raised her eyebrows. "Maybe she's just another townie looking for some gossip on the latest victor." I couldn't believe her. So judgmental and she hadn't even met Annie. I didn't want them meeting now.

"Leave me the hell alone," I said, stomping ahead of her to my house. I slowed when I saw a camera crew set up in my driveway.

One of them stepped forward. "Bravo! That's a great warm up for what we're about to do. If only we got that on camera" He paused and grinned, showing unbearably white teeth. "My apologies. I should introduce myself. Varius Hummington, producer for the Capitol News Network. We're here on behalf of the Capitol. Because you just landed a wonderful job, the Capitol insists on changing your image. That starts with you breaking off your relationship with this young lady." He turned to the crew. "Let's set up inside. Give it a personal touch."

I completely forgot my fight with Naomi minutes ago. I started to panic. I couldn't do this on TV. My life wouldn't just be a nightmare in the Capitol. It would be completely public. And how would Annie react to this crazy intrusion? Could we even keep our relationship a secret now?

Naomi pulled me aside. "We'll be ready then, just give us a minute," she called. One of the crew guys whistled while he walked away. My face became flushed with rage, and I started to curse him out, but Naomi clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Another reason to keep your cool," she whispered. "They're watching your every move. Haven't you learned that by now?"


End file.
